The detachable mounting of camper bodies on truck boxes is extremely popular but unfortunately the weight distribution of said campers is such that the truck tends to be somewhat top heavy.
Considerable side sway often occurs with such combinations which can readily lead to loss of control by the driver. This side sway can be generated by high cross winds, bumpy road surfaces, and normal steering maneuvers all of which throw considerable strain on the attaching means as well as the aforementioned loss of control.